The Boy Who Couldn't Keep Up With the Standards
by Coo27
Summary: Oh, Natsume. You stupid arragont bastard. Didnt you know that entering this weird boarding school will change your life forever? Oh. You didnt? Well if you dont want your life to change- dont fall for Sakura. Shes had to many heartbreaks already. Ok? good
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY =D I Hope you like it! SORRY ITS KINDA CONFUSING

_because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world_

_are the ones who do_

**MIKAN'S POV**

The door slowly creaked open, catching the attention of the loud class. As he came out, every single girl nearly passed out, as they stared at him with their mouths open. It all seemed to be in slow motion, how he walked up to the class, gave a glare at the gawking girls, and then looked straight at me. At ME. Our eyes met for only a split second, but in that split second I learned two things

1. His eyes were a creepy shade of red

2. this guy meant trouble.

*1 hours before*

"Mikan, have you heard?" Anna asked, tugging at my sleeve. She wore a big smile on her face, and her eyes were bright, like everybody else were for the past few days. How could I _not _have heard? It's all every bodies been talking about this past week.

We were getting a new kid, the first we've gotten since Sumire came, and she came more then a year ago.

This new kid was rumored to be the son of a wealthy writer. Of course, it was probably just a stupid rumor, but that didn't stop all the girls from dreaming on and on about him.

Green eyes blond hair

skinny, tall

Buff, hot, scandalous

sensitive, honest,

shoulder to cry on,

has a dark side.

Almost every girl has had at least one dream fantasy of the _perfect_guy, and this dude was the only chance they've got left. Oh. I forgot to mention this is a boarding school, so the only guys we EVER see are the ones that are students here. And let me tell you. Mr. Perfect is _definitely_ not one of these dimwits.

So back to the main subject, a rich "apparently hot" bachelor was coming to our little school. Not that I care. I gave up guys _long_ago, and Hotaru...well...Hotaru would use guys as experiment test subjects rather then boy toys.

In a rush, I put on my uniform and dragged a brush through my messy hair.

I mean really. If this dude was rich, hot, AND had a great personality, there HAS to be a bad side. He probably isn't single. Or has a weird twitch or obsession. Then he would end up Mr. Freaky Creep, the shunned new boy who didn't keep up with the hottie standards.

Finally, I put up my hair into two pig tails, and went outside of my cozy little dorm and into the hallway, not bothering to look in the mirror. I mean. I dont care if I look ugly when the new kid comes. Who care what he thinks of me?

NORMAL POV

Mikan slowly walked down the hall, towards a large vending machine where another girl sat.

"Hotaru! You ready to go to class?" Mikan chirped, pulling at the girls arm.

"Stop it. Don't tug. This is a very expensive sweater. And yes, I want to get to class," Hotaru spoke in an emotionless tone. Her face held no emotion, other then the faint glint of excitement in her eye.

"Hotaru, don't tell me your all excited about this new kid, too?" Mikan asked, surprised at her friends new interest.

"I am excited. Who knows. Maybe this new kids a heavy sleeper, and I can sneak in and experiment on it. I mean. Him." Hotaru said in the same dull tone, but Mikan could see that wasn't the only reason she was excited. Mikan had to admit. She was a teeny bit excited also.

They entered the large classroom, noisy and chaotic as always, and sat in their seats across from each other.

Though everyone was acting as they usually did-

the girls gossiping

the guys being idiots

the nerds studying

the popular people showing off

the average people goofing around

their was still an air of fear and excitement. As if a blizzard was coming. Something to look forward to- yet should be feared.

Suddenly, the door burst, and it went all quiet. Everybody held there breaths, and then let them out when they saw it was just the teacher.

Wait...was it relief everyone felt when they saw it was just the teacher? Or annoyance?

Everyone started talking again, and didn't stop even when the teacher was yelling at them to shut up.

"I wonder what he's gonna be like..." Anna sighed.

"You've thought that for the past week, Anna. Give it a rest, your gonna meet him soon enough, and then your gonna be disappointed when he doesn't meet your expectations," Mikan said, looking out the window. How she wished to get out of this prison.

"Gosh, Mikan, stop acting like all boys are nothing but stupid heart-breaking fools, cause they really aren't," Anna said, looking intently at Mikan.

Mikan tore her gaze from the window just in time to see Koko cannon-ball right onto the cement floor.

"Yeah. Cause their _real _smart," Mikan said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Anna gave a weak smile and shrug, making her pink curls bounce up and down. "Maybe this guys gonna be different," Anna's voice was barely heard through the noise, but her voice sounded hopeful and un-sure.

"Anna, not every new boy that will walk through that door will be Mr. Perfect. Flaws are what makes people who they are, but flaws mean imperfections, slight cracks in the glass keeping you away from the real picture. Some cracks however, are way to big for you to be able to see, and the image becomes foggy," Mikans voice grew hushed at the end, and Anna raised her eyebrow.

"Woah, Mikan, when'd you become all serious?" Anna asked, surprised, but Mikan was watching the sky out the window.

Hotaru, who had been sitting there reading the whole time, was know looking at Mikan. She remembered that summer where Mikan seemed to lose her child-like nature. The summer where everything seemed different. The summer that ended just one month ago.

"Mikan? You there?" Anna asked

Mikan snapped her head towards Anna, and gave a weak laugh

"Sorry bout that. I tend to think a bit to much now a days..." Mikan said, but was rudely interrupted

"Mikan? THINKING! Those are two words that do _not _belong next to each other..." Nanoko said as she pulled up a seat next to Mikan.

"Nanoko!" Anna yelled, hugging her best friend.

"Hey Nano!" Mikan smiled

"Why hello, Mikan, Hotaru," Nanoko nodded at Hotaru as a greeting, but she didn't move.

"So, did you see him?" Anna squeaked, staring at Nanoko.

"You mean the new kid? Mhm. I saw him alright," Nanoko said, nodding, a smile creeping its way to her face.

By now a few kids had gathered around Nanoko, and even Hotaru put down her book and looked at Nanoko with curiosity.

"And?" Anna asked, her eyes widening like everyone else's

Nanoko smiled, and let out a sharp wolf whistle, which made most of the girls laugh or smile, and the guys mad

"So hes a total hottie?" One girl asked. "A buff athlete? A model? Tall? Skinny? Blonde? To-die-for? Hansom?" All the asked

"IS SEXY REALLY BACK?" one girl shouted, silencing the whole room for a split second, before they erupted into either laughter or talking.

The door slowly creaked open, silencing the whole class. It was a miracle that tiny sound could make them all freeze. All of their heads shot up at the sound of it.

Out from behind that door walked (or at least that's what half the girls saw)

What could be better then blond with green eyes? Messy black with red.

Tall, straight, skinny, model-type, glaring, red-eyed Mr. Perfect. Sexy's sure has hell back.

The first thing he did?

For some un-known reason, little red-eyes gave a glare to Mikan the second he laid eyes on her. And what did she do? Glare back, of course. And that's the beginning of their beautiful hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**Review answers...yep. I love reviews xD they make my day. SO. thank you very really much to anyone who reviewed. THANK THEE.**

**chrisca123456789- oops... I always thought it was Nanoko for some odd reason...I guess its too late to change it now 0.o**

**happyblossom- thankks :D and alll your questions will be answered soon...hopefully...**

**PaRaDiSe iN RaRo- well. Im very. Very, glad you were proven wrong. I hope my chapters wont turn out like ****...oh, and thanks for the tip. I...like flashbacks xD and i hope to put some in. Oh. and yes. *cough* I. um, meant hour. THANK YOU xD YOU PEOPLE SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY**

**Kuriochibineko-i will. Im not very good at knowing what to put and what not to put in POV's like past tense and what not, so thanks for the advice :] it helps**

**XxXxXxXxX**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The new kid introduced himself as Natsume Hyuuga, and then sat down without another word, annoying Mikan.

_He thinks hes so cool. damn him. He_ is _nothing but a rich snob. _she thought, throwing daggers behind his back.

Of course, most of the other girls in the room were thinking some _very_different things, but their not the main character in this story, and so their opinions don't matter.

Everyone was watching Hyuuga, including the teacher, and Natsume didn't like it one bit. That's pretty much how the morning went, hour after hour (they don't change classes in their school. They have the same teacher the WHOLE time)

Finally, the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch, and half the room quickly sat up and left the room. However, half of the students stayed behind after the bell rang to see what would happen.

Sumire was the first to make a move on the new kid, she got up, exposing her slutty outfit, and walked towards him.

"Natsume? You probably don't know your way around the school so much, so you want me to give you a tour?" She asked, her voice sounding only a tiny bit peppy.

*silence*

"Natsume?" she asked again, trying only a bit to hard to make her voice sound cute, expecting an answer

*silence*

By now the kids remaining were all staring at them, Mikan and Hotaru included. They both always ate their lunches in the classroom, and they weren't about to stop now. And anyway, this was entertaining for both Mikan and Hotaru, as well as the other kids that also decided to linger around the classroom after lunchtime.

"Ok, so we'll meet together after school and I'll show your 'round school, k?" she asked smiling, expecting just silence.

oh Natsume, you _really _like proving people wrong, don't you?

"Getting a tour around school with some slut isn't what I feel like doing right now," he said, looking her straight in the face.

Sumire turned a bright pink, but didn't back down.

"Who the hell do you think you are, pretty boy. Nobody talks to me that way, you hear me? And fine. With that attitude, nobodies gonna want to hang around you," Sumire said, her voice sounding snobby.

"Oh please. I could be the most fucked-up person in the world, and I would still be adored by people. Why? Cause I'm hot, smart, and dont dress like some slut," he said back.

"For your information, I _AM _adored by people. And who are you to talk, eh? Your a stupid little arragont bastard, and in no time, your gonna end up a nobody, living in my shadows," Sumire snarled

"Your such a waste of time, I don't want to see your ugly face anymore," Natsume looked away from her and scanned the remaining students. "You," he said, pointing at Mikan who nearly spat out her food.

"Me?" Mikan said, pointing at herself with a surprised expression on her face. Sumire just stared at Mikan

"Her?" Sumire asked

"yes, the girl who looks like hell. You'll be the one who will give me a tour," he said, smirking

"but...why? Why me? No! I don't wanna!" Mikan whined, really not wanting to be alone with him

"Because your obviously not some slut, and your naturally ugly, so being seen around you will make me seem even sexier" Natsume said, leaning back on his chair

"What the hell, that's the stupidest thing Ive ever heard," Sumire almost yelled. By now Mikan was almost on the floor crying, and Hotaru was staring suspiciously at Natsume.

"Wait a second, I have a choice in this, and I say no. No, I will not give you a tour of the school," Mikan said in a serious voice

"Actually, no you don't. I get to decide who will give me a tour. And I choose you, now come on, lets get started," He got up and walked out of the classroom door. Mikan hastily fallowed, but she knew she had to obey him in order to get a good class-participation grade. She had no idea how helping a new kid counts as participation, but apparently it did.

They both walked out into the hall, and Natsume closed the door tight, leaving them alone. Mikan let out a loud sigh

"Why'd you have you have to pick me?" Mikan whined "And I do _not_ look like hell," she said, looking up at him. She _didn't _care what he thought. She_ did_ care that she looked bad in front of other people.

Mikan started walking down the long hall, not stopping at any of the many doors they passed

"Well, hell is gorgeous," he said, looking at her.

"Yeah, you should know, you've been there enough," she said back, not even noticing the compliment.

He was about to smile at the remark, but stopped before he did. _Wow. Any other girl would've been thrilled at the remark, but she just brushed it away, _he thought. He was wrong though. Mikan didn't even _notice_ the compliment.

After walking only for a minute, the stopped in front of a wooden door that looked like all the other doors lining up the maroon wall. It was labeled with big black letter 'Room 503 Mr. Narumi'

"This is our music teacher's room. we have music last period, and then we go directly to our lockers and then out dorms. Other then Music and Art, we dont get out of that classroom," Mikan said, her voice sounding almost...sad.

"so, we stay in the same class with the same teacher the whole day and then at the end of the day we go to either art or music? Hm..that kinda sucks. What about summer? You guys have summer off, right?" Natsume asked

"We only have one week off and of course the week-ends. When we have off we're allowed in the game room and the snack bar is open all day. Curfew is at 10, on days off its at 10:30. They're really strict about curfew, so I suggest you fallow it like a good little boy," she told him

"Who said I was a good boy? And wait...one week? And in that one week we cant even go home or anything? That sucks! we can't get out of this place at all?" Natsume said, looking around at the walls. Suddenly they seemed more like prison walls.

"We can't go home until we graduate. But that one week we have off in summer, we always go somewhere cool. They take us to an exotic place somewhere deep in the jungles of some un-known place. Its really cool," she said, her face and tone brightening up.

She started walking away from the door and heading back up the hall.

"There's a whole set of rules you have to fallow, some are complicated. There's also prizes and stuff you win if you partner up for a challenge and win it. Its..kinda confusing but you'll get it after some time. It took me a week. I would have to say...the top 3 rules you CANNOT break are 1) NEVER go into a door you were told to stay away from. 2) Don't step one foot outside the academy unless you have permission 3)do not go beyond Wings 14,15,and 17. As long as you fallow all the rules, you'll be perfectly fine," Mikan assured him

"And what if you dont fallow the rules?" he asked

"Then your probably stupid. Just..._ don't_. If you break a couple of small rules, its ok. But if you break a big one..." Mikan moved a finger across her throat to imitate a neck being sliced off.

"I'll...keep that in mind...so, we're only allowed in 3 wings? And what happened to wing 16? That's stupid...how bigs this school, anyway?" he asked

"Nobody knows. Wing 14 is the girl's dorms 15 is the basic wing- where we have our classes, the cafeteria, etc- 16 is the teacher's dorm and basic units wing, and 17 the boy's wing. Pretty simple. There's a map of what doors are out-of-limit and whats behind each door we can take. You'll understand more when you read the manual. Its really long, but you'll get it once you read it." Mikan said, turning back to the classroom that originally came from.

"well, that was a waste of time. All you did was so me the music teacher's room," Natsume said, sounding annoyed

"Well...Ill show you some other day. I assure you, this school is really tough, but there aren't many kids in our grade. This is the only class, so the kids here are going to be your only family until you graduate," Mikan said, opening the door, causing everyone to look up.

"Welcome to Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan said holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Yea, whatever.." he said, ignoring the hand and walking straight to his seat.

_the kids here are going to be your only family until you graduate. _That's such a stupid thought- Natsume said to himself, to low for anyone to hear.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**grrr. Weak chapter -.- its ok, though...I gots an idea...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**to Reviewers- I love reviews xD they make my day. SO. thank you very really much to anyone who reviewed. **

**XxXxXxXxX**

Natsume sat down on the creaky bed, looking at the window. The room was almost empty, other then a simple desk and chair, a drawer, and that bed. On the bed sat a thick, black leather book. He had put off reading it for a long time, but he new he had to. If he didn't, he would know nothing of the "Challenge" that was planned for tomorrow.

He remembered the girl said there was a prize, a chance to get out of the academy for sometime, and he didn't like the academy one bit, even though this was his first day.

He took the leather book in his hand and flipped through it until he found a page that was titled "CHALLENGES AND COMPETITIONS"

He let out an annoyed sigh as he looked up and down the long page, filled with tiny black print.

_(O) (O) (O) ~ (O) (O) (O)_

_Challenges and competitions are short physical or mental confrontation between two or more pairs of students. They taken anywhere between 1 to 7 hours, starting at 8 AM. There are three or more stages in the challenges as many as ten stages in competitions, depending on the goal or score between the students. Partners will be asked to check-in at 7:45 AM_

_Rules and Regulations_

*Natsume skips*

_Details and Prizes_

_Challenges are mostly held in the school gymnasium or in the front field of the school. They are planed in no order, and the student population learns of the challenge two days prior to the planned date. Competitions are held on every solstice or equinox, four times a year. The prize for a competition is higher then that of a challenge, since they are more challenging and happen rarer._

_The winning pair shall win and all-expence paid trip to the city for one day and one night. You will be allowed to travel anywhere in the city, and the night will be spent in a two-bedroom, 4 star hotel to the winners choosing. Only the winning pair of a challenge is allowed outside of the school, and only for a strict amount of time._

_More details about the challenge or competition will be given before the actual time of the event, or in the morning of the event._

_For more information, contact-_

Suddenly, Natsume heard a light knocking at the door, and whispers.

Annoyed, he ignored it and continued reading, until the knocking came again, louder this time.

"Open up!" the voice shouted

"Go away, you annoying bitch!" Natsume said, not even bothering to raise his voice.

"Natsume, you little bastard, I came to tell you that I'm giving you one last chance for you to accept my offer of being your partner," Sumire said from behind the door.

"I said no. What, your stupid _and _deaf? And I told you to leave me alone, how did you know I live here?" Natsume asked, his voice sounding annoyed and mad, 'cause...well...he_ was_ very annoyed and mad. Why must he be cursed with such good looks?

"fuck off, bitch. I said no once, and I don't change my mind," he replied closing the book and throwing it back on the bed. He felt he knew enough about that challenge thingy.

"well then, would you say yes to me?" said another voice

"If I said no to one slut, I think I'll say no to the other, too," Natsume said, preparing to escape out the window. God, people were annoying, especially fan-girls, but he didn't blame them.

If they really were bugging him enough, he could always just escape out from a window.

"Hyuuga? You there?" the voice said, knocking louder.

Natsume opened the window, and dropped down onto the soft grass. There was nobody in sight, though it was still bright out. Ahead of him were only a few large trees and an abandoned coffee stand. There were concrete paths stretching out, and a fountain was barely seen far away. It was strange nobody was there. It was early October, and it was still pretty warm out.

Natsume started walking down one of the paths leading to the fountain, past the green trees and empty benches. As he walked farther, the loud knocking sound coming from his room drowned out until he could no longer hear it.

Finally, he was close enough to the fountain to properly see it. It was actually a fish laying on its stomach with it's tail flipped up, and water squirting out of it's mouth, but on the other side of the fountain, something caught his eye.

There was a girl sitting on the edge of the fountain, one with dark black hair and purple eyes, that were staring directly into his.

Natsume froze, looking at the girl, and distinctly remembered her as the one who was sitting next to Mikan. She had that same expression-less look on her face as she did then, and the same strange glint in her eye, as if she were insane.

"Hello, Hyuuga. I see you have started exploring your new home," the girl said in a completely casual tone.

"Umm...yeah, I have," Natsume said starting to walk forward again, past the fountain and the girl.

"Hyuuga, I think you should watch your back, hold your actions," the girls voice was louder this time. It sounded clearer, sharper in the silent air.

"and why would you say that?" Natsume asked turning back.

"because only harsh times will come if you continue," the girl replied

"continue what?" he asked, becoming curious, but his tone annoyed.

"continue talking to Sakura. The girl you met? The brown-haired idiot? Yeah...you should stay away from her..." the girl got up, and started walking away.

"Wait...what? Come back!" Natsume yell, but she had already disappeared behind the trees.

Damn, this school was so weird...and the people in it, too.

After a few seconds, he decided to just ignore the creepy-girl's warning, and just continue on his walk, and so he did.

XxxXxXx

"Hey, Hotaru, where have you been?" Mikan asked as she heard the door slam.

"Just out doing some errands," Hotaru said as she propped down next to Mikan on their leather couch in front of the T.V

"hmm...I see. Hey, Hotaru? Do you think we can win the challenge tomorrow?" Mikan asked, excited. She loved challenges, even if they were ones she wasn't good at. Just the thought of being able to escape this prison made her want to jump up in happiness.

"I don't think so. We failed pretty badly at the last one because you have this stupid fear of heights..." Hotaru said, remembering the last challenge.

To climb a 58 foot dead oak tree. Not the hardest challenge, yet Mikan somehow found a way to come in dead last place, earning herself and Hotaru a pretty bad score.

"well, I really hope the new kid doesn't win. That would be _SO _unfair! I mean, he barely came here!" Mikan exlaimed

"I don't think he would. All the kids from every wing in the southern part of the academy compete for the challenge. It took 20 huge oak trees in order to be able to do the last challenge. The chances are really low, so don't even worry about it,"

"I guess...well...I hope we at least get in the second round!" Mikan smiled

"yeah...that would be awsome..." Hotaru muttered

**XxXxXxX**

**Hmm...not that long...I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**I have a feeling...this chapters gonna suck -.- stupid inspiration, why you gotta shut down on me like that?**

**XxXxXxXx**

Mikan walked into the classroom even happier and more energetic then on normal days. As always, she was by Hotaru's side, who really contrasted upon the sunny, happy girl.

They walked directly to the front of the desk, where a long check-in list stood, and told the teacher to that they were both going to be partners (which wasn't at all strange since...well...they were always partners)

The teacher gave a nod and wrote down their names on the long list, allowing the two girls to go to their seats and wait for the challenge to be explained over the inter-com.

"Calm down. When have they ever done anything normal like that? It's probably going to be something like...who could tame an eagle in the fastest time. Something unusual, and sometimes dangerous," Hotaru said

"Maybe...but the challenges are always so fun! Other then the last one...and that one from June...and last Christmas..." Mikan's smile faded into deep thought as she remembered all the challenges she didn't like.

Suddenly, the door opened once more, and half the class room went quiet. Of course, the other half looked to see what happened and then also went quiet. Other then Mikan, who was in deep-though and was still randomly blurting out months in which the challenges weren't fun, the whole class watched as Natsume went up to the list.

Nobody heard exactly what the conversation was between Natsume and the teacher (who's name is still unknown because nobody cared enough to say it) but what they did see was Natsume point at Hotaru and Mikan, and then take his seat in the class room. The teacher just jotted this down in his notebook and looked up, amazed.

"Woah...your all actually quiet for once..." he said, his eyes wide. Of course...his happiness was ruined once a kid yelled out "not cause of you, dumbass, it's cause we wanna see whats gonna happen to the new kid"

Wow...this kid was pretty straight-forward...

"Oh...well, since there was an even number of students in this classroom, Natsume had nobody to be partners with. And since Ruka has been in the hospital since December..." Everybody in the room went quiet, and the teacher took a long pause, as if in remembrance to Ruka.

"well. That means Natsume was the odd-one-out. So he chose a group to be in, since this challenge allows there to be one group of three," the teacher continued.

"...and February last year..." Mikan muttered

"What was that?" the teacher asked, but Hotaru just shook her head to show it was just Mikan having another one of her stupid-deep-in-thought moments.

"Very well, then. The challenge will be explained in five minutes. So. Yeah, just..." everybody had already started talking and forming little groups before the teacher could even finish.

"Mikan, aren't you excited? The new hot guy's in your group!" Anna exclaimed, smiling. She grabbed Mikan's shoulder and shook her out of her daze

"...and maybe some sunglasses..." Mikan murmured. "Wait...what? What did you just say, Anna?" Mikan almost yelled "I'm partners with Hotaru. Not that kid."

"oh, Mikan, I'd switch with you in a heart beat. Natsume's the odd-kid-out and so he was put in your group cause your allowed to have a group of three for this challenge. Aren't you excited!" Anna asked

"well, not anymore..." Mikan replied, her voice much sadder and now sounding bored and...dead.

She had been looking forward to this challenge, but for once, she didn't want to win extremely bad. If they _did_ win, she'd have to spend all day and night with this creepy dude she didn't even know. Wheres the fun in that?

And not only did she not know this dude, but he also seemed like a total jack-ass from the few things she _did _know.

Hotaru, however, seemed to have the exact opposite affect Mikan did. She was quite excited that Natsume was going to be in their group. It would give her a chance to learn more about this kid.

Suddenly, the intercom gave three steady beeps to show an important announcement was about to come on, and the class slowly began to quiet down.

"Good morning to all south-wing students. Today, as you all know, is the day of the October challenge!"

The class cheered and clapped and whooped and even in the background of the inter-com, the people in the office were cheering

-_wow...this must be a pretty big thing.._Natsume thought.

"This month's challenge will be very interesting! You and your partner will have to survive..." *suspense*..." A CIRCUS MAD HOUSE! Well...to be more exact...you'll all have to get from one point to the other in the circus and you'll have to find you're color flag in that certain circus area. By the time you'll reach the last point, you'll have to have 11 flags. If you miss one, you will not be given a prize, even if you come in first place. All students in the south wings may now report field number one. All south-wing students, field one. HAVE FUN!"

the intercom beeped shut, leaving the classroom quiet. They were all pretty confused, but that wasn't so strange, seeing as how these challenges were usually very confusing, complicated, and un-believably hard. A circus mad house...wow, that sounds fun.

"Ok class, lets go..." the teacher stood up and went outside, fallowed by the now-quiet students.

They all walked down the long hall until they finally came to a four-way intersection. From their they went forward for another few minutes

Finally, they opened the large door and stepped into the new-fall air. What they saw left all their mouths open. (other then Hotaru...)

A _**HUGE **_circus had been set up over night. There were 11 enormous tents, each in a different color and design. One of them shook violently, one of them looked kinda deflated, but most of them looked like normal, huge, circus tents. Each of the pairs of students were handed colorful bandannas to tie around their heads, and were told to go to first go to the tents that matched the bandannas color.

Since the main characters are of course, Mikan and Natsume, we will fallow their creepy adventure first.

The three of them had all received a black bandanna with silver lines criss-crossed on the dark cloth. It perfectly matched one of the tents, which stood on the far side of all the other tents. It definitely seemed a bit eerie, but it was better-looking then the deflated one that had creepy clown faces and skulls on its design.

Once the whistle blew, they all ran to their tents as fast as they could, grabbing on to their bandannas. Once Natsume Mikan and Hotaru arrived at their tent, they through open the cloth door and eagerly walked inside. It was pitch black, and the only light came from an open computer that sat on a black table.

Quickly, Hotaru ran to the computer.

"welcome to this exquisite maze, young challengers. This is a race against time, and so make sure that you don't get lost! This is a maze like no other, made of mirrors instead of walls. But that's not what makes it so interesting...ENJOY!" Hotaru read out loud.

The second she finished, two lights lighted up to reveal an open door, which clearly was the entrance to the maze. The three walked in and started on their first mission.

xXxXxXx

"Dammit, what is this?" Sumire asked, poking the large, oddly-shaped ball-thingy.

"It's probably a big bird egg of some kind...but this make no sense. _Guard this egg with your life, from the nasty emu wife. _what the hell is an emu?..." Luna asked looking to the egg and then back at the paper.

"_Even a little tear or scratch and you will be out of this match. _Ok...so all we gotta do is keep this egg safe until that door over there opens," Sumire said sitting down, glad she got the easy match. They sat like that for a few minutes in silence, until finally the door opened.

Finally they could exit the large tent, except for the fact the 6 large birds had entered the room. One was blocking they exit. All looked very mad.

Sumire and Luna screamed. As in _SCREAMED_

And believe me.

There screams almost drove the six giant birds insane.

And then they were even more mad.

XxXxXxX

"Hey... d..did you hear that?" Mikan asked, completely stopping

"Hear what? Calm down, Mikan. I told you a billion times that there's nothing in here. We're all alone." Hotaru repeated

"No...I think I seriously heard something that time...Serios- OW!" Mikan yelled and she hit her head onto another mirror, causing it to crack.

"Dammit...another dead-end. How the hell are we supposed to find a way out of this trap of we keep on hitting dead ends?" Natsume said, upset. They had been desperately trying to find away out for what seamed like hours, and it was starting to annoy them all.

"You mean _I_keep on hitting dead-ends. Why am I in the front! I always hit mirrors and stuff! Grr, I hate this just as much as you do!" Mikan replied, but before she could say anything she heard a laughter that made her blood run cold. And it was close, too.

"...did you guys hear that?..." Mikan asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

The two gave nods, neither looking the least bit scared.

"Oh. I guess we really aren't alone. Oh well," Hotaru said, walking in the direction in which the voice was heard from.

"Hotaru, NO!" Mikan yelled, but Hotaru had already gone to far to be seen.

In a strike of panic, Mikan ran towards the direction in which Hotaru had went.

"No, you idiot, don't run!" Natsume said after her, but it was already to late.

Mikan hit her head hard on a mirror, causing the glass to clash down and Mikan to fall.

"I told you." Natsume said. He walked to her and looked down.

"this is what happens when you don't listen to those smarter then you..." he muttered

"she...she left me. All alone," Mikan said, her voice wavering. "Hotaru left me...again. Why does she keep on doing that."

"Well I don't blame her..." Natsume said, expecting her to get up, but she just laid there, looking up at the ceiling.

He really wanted to leave right then. Leave at that moment and never look back. Never say one word to the brunette whose name he wouldn't know. Never exchange glances with her, and fallow the other girl's warning. But for some reason, he felt it would be wrong to leave her now. Alone. Even more alone then when her friend left. It would be wrong to not talk to her. Not tell her of his past he didn't want anybody to know. Not share glances and smiles and laughs.

It would be wrong to ignore her like he did others. He didn't know why. And he'll probably never know why.

_Wait...why the hell am I thinking this? Share glances...what are we, secret lovers? Laughs? The only reason I'd laugh at her is at her stupidity. And...ugliness. *scoff* wow. there must be something off with me today..._

He held out his hand and pulled her up off of the cold floor.

Then he started walking, and she fallowed. In silence. In the dark. In a room full of mirrors that might take hours to escape out of. Alone.

**xXxXxX**

**Kinda confusing, right? **

**Yeah...sorry bout that.**

**Review? pleeeeeaaassssee?**


End file.
